


Notice Me Sanpai

by Secret_Seeker



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara is a bit yandere, Chara is obsessed with Sans, Chara is technically not a kid, Character Redemption, Death, F/M, Female Chara, Frisk is a kid, Genocide Run, Sans puts up with a lot of crap, The Void, This isn't happy, been dead a while, gender neutral frisk, rip everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Seeker/pseuds/Secret_Seeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara has always been watching Sans, when she gains control of Frisk's body she goes on a killing spree in the Underground, only to face him. After fighting him so many times as well as sucessfully killing him she grows bored, he refuses to indulge her with futile battles any longer, leading her to attempt a pacifist run. What happens if she actually begins to care about him?<br/>She has to make a choice, to keep killing to live and satisfy an ache inside of her or to let them all go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice Me Sanpai

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I even write this, I'm tired...it's 3 O'clock...need sleep

Fascination. That is what overcame Chara. He was so complex an uncrackable enigma, the one brilliant spot of light radiating out from an eternity of shadows, calling to her. At first it was mere intrigue, Sans wasn’t what he initially seemed, interacting with Frisk amiably; it was the hints of threatening darkness leaking out that was so addictive.

The kid had become tiresome, an easily manipulated child all too willing to reset the timeline given prompting, after all who wants to give up on the chance to play hero countless times? It was easy to whisper poisonous words into their mind, turning them against the oh so scary creatures. It also helped that every time Frisk reset they forgot the prior timeline, each time she urged them to relive the timeline they believed they were doing it for the first time, an unwilling addiction. But he remembered.

He certainly remembered, the weariness and fatigue weighing on him was delicious. After so long of being apart from this world it made her deliriously happy knowing she had an effect on the world she left behind. The void was so numb and bare, deprived of sensation it was maddening, longing for the warmth of a family left behind, for friendship was futile.

But someone remembered, Sans. He could recall each difference, insignificant at first, a slight alteration of dialogue before it all progressed. Each time Frisk was convinced to start again they were so afraid, so willing to accept Chara’s comforting words, it was funny that the idea didn’t occur to her before, guiding Frisk like a poor marionette.

All it took was a bit of coaxing, Frisk struck out at an approaching Froggit out of fear, after all Chara had told them that all monsters would mercilessly kill them.

The EXP, the LOVE. With every increasing iota it became so much easier to convince Frisk, a husk of what they once were, no will to fight against the toxic honey words. So much so that the fragments of Chara’s rotting soul latched on to the burning heat of determination, interlacing her essence with Frisk’s, binding her consciousness irrevocably with Frisk’s own, over powering them.

Chara breathed again, through the mouth of another, life was once again hers. Being able to feel again was indescribable; the only thing she was certain of at this point was that she wouldn’t allow herself to return to the void, a place of nothingness, dwelling in broken memories of what was and what could have been.

Everyone was dead but him; there was a time when he was merely intriguing, a curiosity. With light footsteps and a beaming grin Chara skipped into The Judgement Hall, golden sunlight streaming through the amber glass on to her flushed cheeks. Her hands constantly twitched with anticipation, curled around the cold knife, the dust lathering it acted as a source of friction, there was no chance of dropping it. Her footsteps dimly echoed against the polished ground, the towering arches and pillars gave away to a dark silhouette.

“heya. you've been busy, huh? ...so, i've got a question for ya. do you think even the worst person can change...? that everyone can be a good person, if they just try?”

His words filled her with glee, the knowledge that she’d done this, that her existence was acknowledged by someone other than Frisk. She had truly changed the course of some many futures, ending countless lives, she was real. He would remember her, even if the timeline reset she’d be engrained in his mind, something that not even Frisk could offer, they may have relieved the initial mundanity she was faced with but it couldn’t compare to this. Sans was speaking to her, not Frisk.

Sans lowers his hood, the white fur that framed his cheekbones was thrown back, revealing empty sockets, hollow with pain and loss, he barely acknowledged her silence, laughing without mirth.

“heh heh heh heh...all right. well, here's a better question.” Pausing to meet her gaze, dangerous scarlet hued iris lock onto his own.

“d o  y o u  w a n t  t o  h a v e  a  b a d  t i m e? cause if you take another step forward... you are REALLY not going to like what happens next.” Her grin only widens, deliberately taking the most minuet step forwards. “welp. sorry, old lady. this is why i never make promises.”

She raised her knife, despite how intriguing he was in the end he was just another monster, destined to fall to her blade, another coating of dust for her clothes.

“it’s a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming. on days like these, kids like you, s h o u l d  b e  b u r n i n g  i n  h e l l.”

Such animosity rolled off of him, cerulean flames lick at his socket as his had stretches out towards her,  the stolen soul that had been crushed into submission by Chara’s own will was forced from her chest, like a blue ink stain Sans’ magic spread across it, bending it to his designated orientation of gravity.

Again and again they danced, a deadly tango, each other’s heavy groans of strain, hers of pain every time a bone collided and his of stress and anguish, constantly speaking, willing her to quit, to give up. Each hopeless word filled her with joy, at last someone else could feel the torment of solitude, of despair, he was like her.

She laughs aloud each time she is pierced by a bone, impaled and crushed, battered beyond recognition all while revelling in the pain, the pure sensation. Sans looks down in disgust at her mangled figure, blood lazily trickling from her chest while she giggled.

“you really are a freak, aintcha?”

Now the void couldn’t hold her, the tendrils of darkness flitted around her but not touching, the very soul she had stolen repelled them, the vitality of life warded them off.

Of course she returned, her purpose in life was to fight Sans, to exist at his side, constantly duelling. More interestingly still was how each insult would change over time, bating her with new words, only fuelling her will to fight.

And at last she won, Sans couldn’t attack forever, succumbing to sleep’s grasp, eagerly darting forwards she slashed at him, only to have him awaken and jump out of the way, refusing to lose she lashes out again, making contact, finally.

A choking gasp is released, something red coats her knife. Seeing Sans stumble away was infuriating, having to endure so long of nothing but fighting, only to be deprived of the chance to see the lights leave his sockets, for him to become dust.

“so... guess that's it, huh? ... just... don't say i didn't warn you.”

She darts after his retreating figure, leaning over his crumpled form as he gazes up sightlessly, “welp. i'm going to grillby's. papyrus, do you want anything?”

Before her eyes his form disintegrates, the only thing she was left with was emptiness, dissatisfaction. It made no sense, he was interesting yes, but there was no way he should affect her that greatly.

With trembling knees she kneels down, running her hands through the pile of silvery white dust. He was gone, what else was there in this world to play with? Her father? Her pitiable brother? None of them could compare to Sans. Just as Frisk was addicted to resetting she was addicted to control, to new experiences, the only things that could provide that were her new body and Sans, Sans…the one she had slain.

With one last, almost gentle pat she shuts her eyes, allowing the feel of time to flow around her, latching on to her last SAVE point. Yet again she stands before Sans, her smile less intense, almost loving.

Sans looked horrified, “that look on your face…you…you really are a freak, an abomination, what could you possibly hope to achieve from all of this?”

She walks forward like last time, “Does there have to be a reason?”

With flashes of white light Gaster Blasters are summoned, skeletal dragon like heads bare their fangs and send  continuous beams of magic at her. By now she had memorised his pattern, beating him was too easy, boring.  Even still she couldn’t let him go, couldn’t progress onto the next room.

She had killed him as many as a hundred times before he does something completely different.

“there really is no point me doing this, i have no chance of beating you.” He sighs softly, “so i’ve decided to do nothing…i’m not going to engage you in battle.”

This brings a frown to her face, this was what she wanted right? Absolute submission, she had crushed Sans,her biggest foe. It wasn’t enough, it was never enough.

“No, you will fight me Sans. Who knows what I’ll do...beyond this point I’ll eviscerate the survivors, don’t you care?”

He shakes his head, “i’m so tired of caring, even if i remember i have no impact on this world, you’ll do as you please, delaying the inevitable is pointless…i see that now.”

A wave of heat flashes through Chara, her face twisting into a demonic  snarl, “ I will kill you Sans, again and again!”

He remains motionless with his skull cocked slightly to one side, “go ahead then kid, i aint stopping ya.”

She charges forward letting out a cry as her blade collides with his stationary figure. One again he falls to the ground. “did that satisfy you, are you happy that you won?”

She would never be happy.

Seeing him turn to dust wasn’t amusing anymore, the dull acceptance and refusal to fight still deterred her from progressing past the Judgement Hall. She just couldn’t leave him alone, he was a toy to be played with, she was too violent and he broke too soon.

This time when she reset he wasn’t there. The hall was absent of his presence, creeping forward cautiously she reached the end. There was no surprise attack, nothing. He really had given up.

Chara went on to kill Asriel and Asgore, she couldn’t even feel Frisk’s feeble pushing for control anymore, she was too strong. She was alone.

In a world full of dust and desolation she was the sole ruler, no matter how hard she looked she still could never find Sans, relentlessly tracking him down was fruitless.

The world she created was too much like the void, even if the shadows no longer clung to her, she couldn’t feel anymore, there was nothing left to destroy. Panic rose in her, she couldn’t go back to nothingness.

This time she reset all the way to the beginning, meticulously annihilating every monster in her path once again, specifically his brother, the object of so much of his attention, she particularly relished that death.

Wading through so much dust she once again stands in the middle of The Judgement Hall, Sans was there to greet her. The very sight filled her with uncontrollable happiness, everything was so mundane, everyone’s actions were predictable, Sans wasn’t, he was a reprieve.

“you’re really sick, the worst part is that you don’t even seem to enjoy killing them. why keep doing this, what happened to the frisk i used to know?”

Chara feels a coil of hatred in her chest, “I thought you understood, I‘m not Frisk. Do you really think that that wimp would be capable of this?”

Sans stuffs his hands in the pockets of his shorts, shrugging his shoulders in an imitation of nonchalance. “i had suspected as much, thanks for the confirmation. who exactly are you then?”

“I am Chara, the demon that comes when their name is called.”

A snort erupts from Sans, “really kid, all i see is a brat, an annoying leech that has siphoned off of my friend.”

He didn’t understand, how could he not see how alike she was to him? They were both unchanged points amongst the tides of time and space. He belonged to her.

“I am not a child, I have been alive for longer than many of the monsters down here.”

Seeing Sans approach she goes on alert. “So, you’ve changed your mind, you’re here to fight.” A gleam enters her eyes at the prospect of something new, different conversations, existing, living…she craved it.

Sans’ smile is mocking, “i already told ya kid, i’m too much of a lazybones to fight ya, i thought you’d like to know that if you do this again i’m not coming back here.” He steps forward ignoring the knife that now traced the edge of his ribcage, “you see, i’ve noticed something, you really don’t care about any of this,” He gestures with an out stretched arm, “you have bored yourself, i’m not giving you the satisfaction of fighting me anymore, that’s what you want isn’t it?”

Chara’s hand twitched, he knew, he knew that he was important, intrinsic to her desire to progress, without him there was nothing, no change, no future. She presses her knife harder into Sans, he doesn’t even flinch looking forward blankly.

“Look at me!” Chara hisses when he is unresponsive, she grips his jaw under her hand, forcing him to look at her. “I’m right here, aren’t you going to kill me? I murdered your brother, I slaughtered your friends!”

Sans doesn’t even blink, the pinprick white lights in his sockets remain fixed ahead, looking just past Chara, only infuriating her more.

She pulls away, for once she feels uncertainty, “Why won’t you look at me Sans?”

Swallowing thickly she gives up, killing him wouldn’t satisfy her, he wouldn’t react. Being ignored was painful, as if she didn’t exist. If there was no one there to observe her, no one to interact with how did she know she was real? A physical form with no impact on the world around her, just a ghost.

The world fades away as she resets again, furiously racking her mind she tries to think of a new way for Sans to notice her. She beheads Papyrus and roams around the Underground in his scarf, she turns the Underground into a pyre, systematically burning each house down. True to his word Sans never appears.

She couldn’t deal with it, the other monsters were just like NPCs in a game, stuck to a script with a vague personality and limited reactions. She couldn’t derive any joy from torturing them, she wanted Sans.

Once again time is reset, a soft voice calls out to her, “You don’t have to hurt them, they can be your friends.”

It was preposterous, she didn’t care about the simple little monsters with their monochrome existences. Yet it appealed to her, if she didn’t kill anyone Sans would be forced to interact with her like he had with Frisk.

Chara spared Toriel, ran from the smaller monsters no matter how difficult it was to restrain herself, each time she chose mercy she reminded herself that she was doing it for Sans.

Needless to say when she left the Ruins dust free he was confused, the malignant crimson glow in her eyes was still present even if she didn’t raise a hand to harm anyone.

Chara humoured Papyrus, completing his puzzles with a benign smile, evading his attacks with ease, having memories of the times that Frisk befriended them was beneficial. It was a new game, one she hadn’t indulged in, one by one she charmed each monster into liking her.

She dated Papyrus, she cooked with Undyne and watched Anime with Alphys and it was different. Not as extraordinarily different as her exchanges with Sans but new. She had never personally lived through all of this.

“See, you’re having fun, don’t you care about them.” Frisk whispered from within her. A voice she had constantly ignored up till now, it was beginning to get on her nerves.

She was only doing this for Sans, he said if she continued doing what she did last time he wouldn’t be there, and so instead she gave him something new. Throughout the timeline he had refused to speak to her, talking about her to Papyrus as if she wasn’t there, he was absent at his usual stations as well.

By the time she reached The Judgement Hall she was craving his voice, his taunts and insults, his acknowledgement, because they were the same, the lone observers of a convoluted universe.

“so, you’ve finally arrived. no EXP…no LOVE…but you’re not them are you, you’re not frisk?”

Jealousy twists inside her, “I’m better than them, stronger, more determined. I can remember the resets just like you.”

Sans shakes his head dismissively, “i’m nothing like you, even if you don’t have LOVE, you lack love. empty inside, longing to fill a void inside you, that’s a pitiful existence kiddo. i remember you, the first human to fall, you died a long time ago, it’s wrong to take away frisk’s shot at life.”

“Do you think it’s any better for me, am I less deserving of life? I died to try and save all of Monsterkind, if anyone should live it’s me!” Chara rebuts.

Sans looks sad for a moment, a trace of compassion in his warm lit sockets, “is it right to deprive another of life out of fear of death? you need to move on, you can never be alive like you once were, this is frisk’s life.”

“I don’t care, I’m here now. If they’re so determined they’re free to try and fight me for control, as I’m the one here now I clearly want to live more.”

Sans shuts his eye sockets, a film of bone enclosing them, “so what do you plan to do now? there will always be a limit to the variations in each timeline.”

“I’m going to live.” She states stubbornly

When she progressed to fight Asgore only to be saved by her friends, ‘Frisk’s friends’ she reminds herself, continuing on to Asriel she found she couldn’t leave the Underground, even with the barrier broken it was impossible to leave. So close to the reach of sunlight only to be denied, each time she stepped close she could feel the grasp she had on Frisk’s soul falter. It wasn’t worth trying to leave,  not if she’d lose her vessel.

Instead she submitted to the pattern of resetting again, another pacifist run, sparing everyone in her path. This time she got to know everyone, she knew what made them smile and laugh, surprisingly she herself laughed at their shenanigans, taking longer this time to reach the end.

They were people.

She was overcome with the compulsion to make Sans smile, to make him notice her. She cooked with his brother, making a meal for him. To her astonishment he actually thanked her, a warm sensation blooming inside of her. She found herself looking forward to the times he’d laugh, striving to make Papyrus happy as well to benefit him. It was strange, she was becoming attached to someone other than Sans, someone that didn’t matter.

She bought hotdogs from his stand while he stacked them on her head. It was as if he treated her like Frisk, a friend. He could clearly see you weren’t his friend but he continued to be pleasantly mannered.

She became so addicted to his smiles and laughs, it was disconcerting, once she had craved his pained moans and anguish, how had she reached a point like this in her life? It came to a time where she felt that she would actually be incapable of hurting him, Sans who was always there for better or worse, she now cared about his wellbeing, not her own entertainment.

She actively went out of her way to help the other monsters finding it made Sans more receptive to conversation.

It was only when she was in the kitchen, cooking once again with Papyrus, holding a knife in her hand above the chopping board that she realised something. She couldn’t kill Papyrus, it would hurt Sans, it was more important that he was happy than it was for her to see his reaction. His love towards his friends and family was almost more fulfilling; killing had only curbed the boredom temporarily, these memories of laughter and bliss remained.

With resolve she made her way to the dreaded Judgement Hall, a place of mixed memories, Sans was watching, leaning casually against a pillar.

“so, what now chara?”

Chara was confused that he was actually there after proclaiming that he would be absent to bore her into leaving. “I don’t know what to do Sans…I can’t kill them again, it would make you sad…I want you to be happy…”

Sans looks up at her, “you think this is happiness? holding on to the illusion of life, this isn’t living, you’ll only hurt yourself. if we’re really friends then you’ll give up.”

Chara’s had raises to her cheek in shock, wetness forming there, her vision swims as she tries to keep her gaze on Sans. “But…I love you Sans….you’re real….in a false world you’re the only one who knows, I don’t want to leave…I’ll never see you again.” Her voice becomes harder, “I won’t let you go, I’ll kill anyone in my path to keep you with me.”

Sans looked conflicted, the lights in his sockets wavering, “how can you love me? you spent the best part of your existence murdering me, killing everyone i love for a reaction, you love yourself, you love life not me.”

She gnaws on her lip furiously, “I gave that up though, I promise that I won’t kill them again, I won’t kill anyone just stay with me.”

“you know i forgave you a while ago when i saw that you weren’t in control, you let your fear of death, of nothingness control you. i was here as solace, to relieve that fear. what’s more important to you, the lives of your friends that you condemn or your own?”

Chara crumples to her knees, “I can’t…I-I don’t want to die, I finally have the chance to live, to feel, I’ve finally relearnt what I once lost…please don’t make me choose, I just want to be happy with everyone, with you, you’re so special, so unique…”

Sans moves to sit on the ground with you, the light is fading quickly from the outside, topaz beams growing duller as the shadows cast by the pillars stretch out across the hall.

“if you really do love me…if you love us all and care about us then you’ll let us go, because then we’d mean more to you than your own happiness.”

Chara hiccups though their sobs, “O-Okay, I-I have to make up for what I did, I know you don’t love me…I just…I don’t know…” Shakily she crawls over to Sans, hesitantly she reaches out to hug him, he stiffens in shock at her embrace, cautiously wrapping his arms around her.

“you know kid, despite all you’ve done i will miss you. i won’t forget the things we did together because you matter, you lost the ability to love, it’s cruel that you had to learn it like this…i may not love you in the same way, but i care about you. i needed you to learn from your mistakes, to grow as a person…i’m proud of you…” Sans buried his skull into her hair, pressing his teeth to the top of her forehead in a pseudo-kiss.

His breath is heavy next to her ear, tightening his hold on her he summons his attack. Long thin bones materialise behind Chara’s back as she trembles in his arms, they shoot forward, cutting through her chest, through her head, killing her instantly. There would only be a few seconds before the world was reset, before Frisk would return to occupy their body.

 Blood seeps into Sans coat, staining it scarlet, the colour of their soul. His phalanges shake as he lowers her to the ground, tenderly wiping at a strand of hair that lay across her face.

“goodbye chara.”


End file.
